Airbags are used in vehicles for passenger protection in the case of accidents, wherein, in the case of a vehicle impact, the inflatable cushion of the airbag is filled with a gas in order to cushion parts of the passenger's body and prevent injuries to the passenger.
Airbags are attached by means of attachment means to the vehicle structure, wherein the attachment means can be provided in or on a flap on the marginal area of the airbag.
DE 20 2011 108 508 U1 discloses an airbag, wherein, on the marginal area of the airbag, a pocket is formed with mutually facing openings in the two lateral pocket layers, wherein, in the pocket, an attachment means in the form of a spring washer with a central opening is arranged in such a manner that the opening of the spring washer is aligned with the openings of the pocket. In order to attach the airbag to the vehicle structure, the spring washer is slipped onto a bolt attached to the vehicle structure, so that the bolt extends through the openings of the pocket and of the spring washer, and the spring washer is held by a clamping connection on the bolt.
However, in the case of the above-described airbag, the problem was that the holding force of the clamping washer was not able to easily engage with the vehicle-side bolt. In part, the holding force was also not sufficient. Moreover, it was possible that, at the time of the attachment of the airbag to the vehicle structure, a portion of the pocket could became jammed between the clamping washer and the vehicle structure, which could prevent the free deployment of the airbag during the inflation.
Therefore, the problem of the present invention is to provide an airbag which can be attached in a simple and reliable manner to the vehicle structure and which ensures a free deployment of the airbag at the time of the inflation.
This problem is solved by the subject matter of the independent claim 1. Preferred embodiments result from the dependent claims.